


This Way Comes

by static_abyss



Series: Collection of Works for Femslash Feb 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years together, This Way Comes announces their separation on the morning of their last concert of 2026. After record high album sales and back-to-back sold out shows, the news comes as quite a shock to fans. Adding to the disappointment is the radio silence from the band, and the rumored tension between drummer, Malia Tate, and lead singer, Allison Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingdra (aroceu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



> FOR ARO ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Fills the "free space" on my teen wolf bingo card. Also a fill for "day 1: artists au" for the tw february femslash challenge. I will be attempting 29/29 fics for the month. This is fic number one. LETS DO THIS.
> 
> Disclaimer: All tweets in this fic were made up by me. Any references or associations to real twitter accounts are unintentional and completely coincidental, or what have you. Nothing written here is real. Warnings at the bottom of the work.

*

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Cora asks from where she's sprawled out on the couch.

The tour bus isn't the safest place to hang since they announced they were breaking up the band, but none of them wanted to go home after the announcement. Cora's spent the last six years of her life on this couch, either squashed between Erica and Malia, or on top of Allison. She's changed in the narrow passageway from this space to their miniature kitchen, in the bathroom with the door halfway open, hanging off her top bunk, on Erica's bed, on Malia's, on Allison's. This bus is her home, same as the Hale House back in Beacon Hills.

"I can't believe we're really done," she says as quietly as she can.

Erica, who is in the kitchen, hears her. Allison, in the bathroom can probably hear her. There are no secrets in the bus, not between the four of them. Or there _were_ no secrets. Not before Kira Yukimura.

Cora launches herself off the couch, the newspaper clutched in her hand. She crashes right into Erica, gets a hand on the front of Erica's shirt and nods at the closed bathroom door. Erica grimaces.

"Is Malia back yet?" Cora asks, her mouth right by Erica's ear, as low as she can.

Erica shakes her head.

Fuck, Cora thinks. _Fuck_.

***

  
  
  
  
  


***

  


  


*

" _A girl?_ " Cora asks, shaking her wireless keyboard. "You two yelled at each other in front of millions of cameras _because of a girl?_ What girl?"

Allison crosses her arms across her chest and glares at the side of Malia's face. Erica, who took the couch because it was the most comfortable seat in what passes for their living room, carefully gets up and moves out of Allison's line of sight. Cora doesn't bother looking at Malia. The problem with getting into business with family is that, no matter who started this, Cora is always going to side with Malia, and Allison and Erica know it.

"You know," Erica says, when no one else says anything."You really shouldn't be taking shit like _People _seriously."__

She stares expectantly at Allison, who glances at Erica and seems to lose all tension on her shoulders. The next time she looks at Malia, there's something close to sadness on her face. 

"Please," Cora says, wishing Allison wasn't involved in the problems so she could take over. "Please tell me that you guys aren't fighting over a girl named Kira."

Malia very pointedly doesn't look at any of them. Allison, at least, manages a wince.

"Fuck," Cora says, tossing her wireless keyboard onto her bed. "I can't do this."

Erica stretches, rolls her neck from side to side, and nods at Cora. "I got this," she says, jumping up and down in place. She turns to Allison, her grin lazy. "So, tell me, is Kira hot?"

The three of them snort, and Erica grins wider at them all. Cora is impressed at how easily Erica can put them all on the same page again. She wouldn't be surprised, they've known each other nine years, but Allison and Malia are fighting over a girl, so there are no more rules. 

"Hang on," Erica says, frowning in concentration. "Is Kira, Kira from school?"

Allison blushes and Malia scowls when she sees. "So?" Malia asks, shrugging.

"Isn't Kira straight?' Erica asks.

Malia and Allison both laugh. Cora looks up surprised and then annoyed when she sees the smug smiles on their faces. "Get the fuck out of my bus," she says. "You guys aren't really fighting."

Allison cracks first. She takes one look at the blank expression on Malia's face and starts laughing so hard she slumps over onto Erica, who has to hold her up. Malia gives Allison an overly fond look, and that plus the fact that Malia is wearing Allison's leather jacket and they both have matching black marks on their necks, gives them away. Frankly, Cora is disappointed it took her this long to figure it out. She blames the articles and the yelling. 

"You're fucking," she says.

Erica raises a perfectly done eyebrow.

"Allison and Malia," Cora says, narrowing her eyes at them both. 

"Duh," Erica says, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder, as she shoves Allison to her feet. 

"You knew?" Cora asks.

Erica gives her a sympathetic look. "They smell like each other like ninety percent of the time. They take showers together. They've been ditching us since _January_."

"And you didn't tell me?" Cora asks Malia.

"We didn't know if it was going to work," Malia says, matter of fact. "We didn't want to say anything in case we couldn't make it work and it made things weird."

Allison nods. "And then we met Kira, and Malia wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't. That's what the fight was about."

"But, out in public? Really?" Cora says. She crosses her arms and glares at Malia and Allison. "Outside where everyone heard you? Did you know Lydia called me to yell about how many phone calls she's gotten, and how many people she's going to fire?"

Malia shrugs. "We forgot."

"Hang on," Erica says, dropping down on the couch again. She points a shiny red nail at Allison. "Why didn't you want to tell us you two were fucking?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cora says. leaning back against the beds behind her. She is directly across from Erica, and she can see both Allison and Malia. They've drifted to Cora's left, near the door to the kitchen.

"If you leave, I'm going to kick both your asses," Cora says.

Allison and Malia both give her unimpressed looks.

"You two are perfect for each other," Erica says, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "It's disgusting."

Malia and Allison grin at each other. Cora reaches behind her for something to throw at them. Her fingers brush her keyboard. She considers it for a second, makes eye contact with Erica, and then decides against it. Allison and Malia don't leave. 

Allison takes Malia's hand and pulls her over to the couch. They drop down, Allison to the far right of the couch, and Malia right in between Allison and Erica. The couch isn't big enough for the way Malia sits, so she ends up sprawled out across both Erica and Allison's laps. Cora regards the three of them for a few seconds, shrugs, and throws herself on top of Erica. She kicks at Malia's legs, until she moves her legs off Erica's lap, and the four of them fit. There are feet everywhere, but none of them care.

"Okay," Allison says, when Malia settles against her. "Not telling you was kind of my fault."

Malia scoffs and Allison pokes her side. "Okay, so it was mostly my fault," she says. "I just...relationships are exhausting."

"And not in the sexy way, I'm guessing," Erica says.

Malia shoves at Erica's shoulder with her foot. "Shut up," she says. "They are."

"Especially when it's three people," Allison adds. "We just needed time. _I_ thought we needed more time."

"And I didn't," Malia says. "So we fought about it."

Cora shakes her head. "Obviously," she says. "I'm actually surprised this is the first time we're seeing this shit on the internet."

"Hey," Erica protests. "If anyone was going to end up as an internet scandal, it was going to be me."

No one can really argue that.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There is cursing in this fic and references to sex, but no actual sex. There is something that resembles a love triangle, but is actually not a love triangle, and not written to be one.


End file.
